


kalternecker's first time roughing up the competition.

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafia, Dehumanization, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, Sex Work, Smuggling, sex trafficing, snakeheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: a sequel to kalternecker joins the mob. goes with my main mafia story also. if you want to find the rest without digging through my works, you can click the collection number and it will take you to all the works.not details, however there is talk of smuggling, both people and goods. dehumanization in how it's talked about. also implied drug use and abuse and overdose. sex work, sex trafficking, snake heading, drug dealing. normal organized crime stuff. but i haven't gotten into this much detail in my main story yet. so a heads up. despite all of those warnings this is still meant as a comedy.and now i have some artwork to share from the story thanks to the great Taytei on tumblr. THey did an an amazing job. it was so perfect.  http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/176410176936/two-flat-colored-commissions-for-metalotaku-da-and so be sure to check it out with the rest of their work too.





	1. Chapter 1

Kalternecker 2.

“I must say cousin, I was pleasantly surprised by your call.” Lotor states smugly as he took a seat across from Keith in the sitting area. Axca and Narti flanking him. Zenthrid and Ezor taking seats to the side of the room in case a need arises for security. “And to invite me into your home, well call me…”

“Lotor, you are the one who wanted continued business relations. Do not press me to end this meeting before it starts.” Keith said exasperated. Ignoring Thace's disappointed look for his ill manners. Matt however rolled his lips a bit to suppress his joy at their jabs. 

“You won't even pretend to swap pleasantries with me?” Lotor teased sharply. Though he took the offered glass of Brandy that poured for him. Thace filled glasses also for himself Axca Narti and Keith. Lotor took time to take a small sip of his beverage watching Keith take a rather large drink of his own. With a raised brow “Would your need to move this meeting along at lightning speed be because your pets are in the house?” Lotor took note of the second large swallow of Brandy from his cousin along with the rather rough way he slammed his glass back down on the table. Taking Keith's irritation as confirmation. “Sorry boyfriend, and his sister.”

“Lotor, if I wasn't in a hurry, I'd sit on this deal till I could find anyone else to do it with, even if I had to start getting extra friendly with the Czyzowsky. Do not push me or I might do so anyway.” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“Very well, business only...argh!” Lotor cut himself off with a yell of pain as his head jerked back and he clutched at his hair. Zenthrid Ezor and Axca were on their feet along with Kolivan Keith and that. However, everyone froze in shock at the sight of Lotor’s assailant. Guns in mid draw or dropped at the sight even. 

Matt tried to keep in his laughter he really did, but just couldn't as the most absurd words he's ever heard spoken at an inter family meeting left the Galra family members mouths and Keith grabbed his head around the temples as they yelled in unison, “is that a cow?”

“Chewing on my hair?” Lotor added in utter disbelief a shrillness to his voice.

“It's so cute! Ezor cooed at it. Taking a few steps closer.

That signaled a bombardment of questions. “Why do you have a cow?” “Why is it inside?” “Where did you get it?” “You turned your home into a barn yard? My aunt must be rolling in her grave.”

Matt shoved his fist hard into his mouth to keep his noises to a minimum bent in half. While Thace let out an exasperated sigh of his. Keith finally having enough yelled as he swung his fists down at his sides. “LANCE!”

“Sorry, sorry! I thought she was sleeping on her bed. We got caught up in a game of Mario Cart.” Lance came bursting through presumably the same side door the calf had snuck in through. Then he caught sight of Lotor’s and his men and stopped. “Oh.” He paused to look at the scene about the room. “They’re here already.”

“Yes, they are and your cow is interrupting this meeting Lance.” Keith ground out. 

“I don't see why you are so upset. She’s only assaulting Lotor.” Lance says with a shrug before walking up to Kalternecker and carefully coaxing Lotor’s locks from her mouth while keeping an eye on Zenthrid the only one with her gun still out. “Probably just confused him for a piece of cud.” Lance said with a smirk. It growing into a delighted grin as Ezor started giggling and Zenthrid and Axca stared agape at him. Matt was now opening snorting, while Keith growled. He smacked his hands into his forehead and dragged them harshly down his face. Lotor for all the digressions against him in such a short time just stared mouth agape at his completely out of place situation. 

“Lance, that's not appropriate.” Thace admonished the boy. “We are trying to hold an important business meeting and you are both interrupting. Please don't get me started on the broach of manners and protocol.”

“Sorry sir.” Lance said to his boyfriend’s father figure rubbing the back of his neck. “I'll keep a better eye on her.” Lance started to coax his nearly 200lb pet out of the sitting room. Kolivan helping to at least block the animal from backing back up into the room once she was to the door.

Keith sat down abruptly still clutching his face, burning red with frustration at the absurdity this meeting took. “Take the damn thing outside!” He shouted once he pulled his hands away hearing Lance's coos leading back into the house. 

“Kalternecker is a little lady not a thing Keith. Show some empathy and respect for our baby girl.” Lance shouted back. “Now look at that you hurt her feelings. Kolivan watch your step.”

Keith's head shot up and he gripped his hair tightly in his hands as the smell wafted into the room. Matt was no longer able to hold himself to any semblance of decorum as he fell from his seat to the floor. Ezor also showing her full delight in the swift falling of control from this meeting. Thace now brandishing his own drink much like Keith had earlier. Refilling everyone else glasses to the brim. Keith let out a loud grown as Kolivan’s discreet call for Antok and Regris to clean up the cow's accident was met with a loud shout from Antok from down the hall. “I thought we were done with shit detail!”

“Lower your voice. Our guests are here and clean up this mess.” Kolivan hissed at the man. 

“It's Lance's pet. Make him clean up after her.” Regris hissed back.

“That's an order. Clean it up.” Kolivan growled back before following after lance through the house to the back door. 

Lotor blinked a few times while trying to smooth out his now drool coated locks. Without any other orders his men slowly took their seats feeling the tension in the room and feeling completely out of their element at the strange event they witnessed. However, Ezor still looked far to amused. The only one able to keep a straight bored face was Narti. a few more tense moments passed while Matt tried to collect himself and claw his way back to his seat. Unable to cower under Thace’s hot gaze. “I now see that you are very stressed at this time.” Lotor finally collected his wits enough to speak. He cleared his throat before composing himself back into his serious business mask and persona. “So let us, uh, continue where we left off so that you may quickly return to the urgent business in need of your attention here at home.” 

Keith slowly dropped his hands over his into his lap. “Thank you.” You let out a heavy sigh before taking another swig of his drink. Lotor and his people fallowing with their own drinks. 

“We thank you for your patience with this situation.” Thace spoke up kindly placing his own cup down. His shoulders dropping minutely at Lotor’s willingness to move past what just happened. He doesn't know of many who would not have taken great offense and insult to what had just conspired. 

“Yes I can full contest that I'm not sure I'd be much better than Keith were the situation reversed. So please continue. You had some items you needed to move quickly and processed correct?” Lotor said again his face settling more as the awful smell quickly dissipated from the room.

“Yes, yes.” Keith carefully cleared his throat. “I have acquired 300 carrots of uncut diamonds. I need them moved. The items are a bit to telling for me to hold onto them, especially with the added heat McClain is pushing before he is forced out.”

“How hot are these diamonds?” Lotor asked as Matt placed the box on the table containing the diamonds. Along with sliding some documents about them to Narti. Axca picking up a few to hold up to the light before examining it more closely with a magnifying eyepiece. 

“Not terribly hot. However, condemning as any lab would be able to identify them from Sierra Leone they'd cause a headache. We do not have enough experience in the gem world to process them or forage documentation on a more legal country or origin.”

“And where did you come across these to obtain them if no one will be looking for them?” Lotor asked quizzically picking up a few to glance at himself. 

“At the Ruska’s auction a few months ago.” Keith stated matter of factly. 

“That is a very odd purchase for you.” Lotor said his brow arched in confusion. “You may take a payment here or there in it, but without the means to process, that was a bit of a risk for you to take on. How much did you pay?”

“To much for the headache it's brought.” Keith said with no humor and glowered at Matt's muffled snort. Matt slid over the slip that showed their payment. Though the receipt was made out from a butchering company of the Ruska family’s. 

Ezor had moved closer at the odd nature of Keith's explanation and leaned over to look at the slip Narti and Lotor where looking at. The two more focused on the amount running calculations on Narti’s computer than on where it was made out from. Ezor fully noted it and bent over laughing squeezing Narti’s shoulder. “Ezor…” Lotor said in a warning tone.

“Oh my God no. It's the cow.” Ezor laughed out patting Narti’s arm a few times before pointing at the receipt. “He bought the cow at the auction. The diamonds were in the cow.” Lotor and Axca both quickly placed the diamonds back in the box after a few seconds of staring blankly at the rocks. Probably processing their removal. Taking another few seconds to wipe their hands on the pants leg.

“Is that…” Lotor didn't even get to finish asking before Keith slammed down his now empty glass to the table.

“Yes ok. And do not start…” Keith grumbled.

“Oh for heaven's sake Keith, that is by far the most suspicious piece of evidence and it's wondering out of place in your home. I thought you'd grown well past such hair brained impulsive scheme's years ago.” Lotor rubbed the bridge of his nose as Keith refilled his own glass. 

“I know alright. We have a cover for the fucking cow. I just need the merchandise gone.” Keith grumbled. 

“No wonder it was so cheap.” Axca spoke up from looking at everything. “What cover did the Ruska’s have? Why were the goods still in the cow?” 

Thace took over answering with a calming hand to Keith's leg. “A shipment arrived late it seems, and the little thing drew a bit of attention at customs. The parcel was over stuffed and didn't match the documentation. The Ruska’s where to receive a set of 10, 4-month-old male milk cows for processing into veal.” Thace took a few more documents from Matt before passing them over showing the amended customs papers and report. “This little one was pulled aside, as she was a barely even two-month-old female with a rather bloated stomach. As she had triple the amount of diamonds in her. Somehow they were able to pass it off as their supplier swindling them with a sick starved piece of merchandise.” 

“So, they just needed to off load it quickly as it had already drawn to much attention. And they couldn't actually butcher it, due to its labeled poor health.” Lotor mused to himself. “That is all well and good. However, that does not clarify why you purchased it Keith.”

“Or why it's still alive.” Zenthrid spoke up. 

Matt finally snickered his way to everyone’s attention, before speaking “It may have been Keith's money, but he didn't really buy her.”

Lotor and Axcas eyebrows shot up at the information. “You took him to the Ruska’s?”

“I can't believe they let him in.”

“Their security must be more thoroughly scrutinized in the future.”

“Seriously? “Keith huffs. “He was with me and drew a ton of attention as he was obviously out of place and nervous. No one was going to think he was a plant. If he was he'd be the worse plant ever. Not to mention pretty much all the families know his relation from McClain running his own mouth. They know he's not on good terms.”

“Why even take him?” Lotor asked.

Keith shrugged. “Figured it be a good starting point to acclimate him to the business.”

“And how did that go?” Ezor asked with a smile.

Keith tossed his arm over his head taking another drink of Brandy. “I came home with a cow. How do you think it went?” Keith blew out a tired breath. “One joke about the buyer eating it and I'm leaving with a farm animal in my Cadillac.”

Thace gave a small chuckle as Keith scrubbed his face. Lotor not hiding his own amused grin. “As you saw, Lance is very attached. We've already started a few projects to accommodate her as she grows. However convincing Lance to leave her on her own while still on the bottle has been a bit of an issue. I'm sure she’ll be in the house till she's weened.”

“That is so cute and super sweet.” Ezor gushed.

“It's annoying.” Keith stats bluntly.

“You are the one who let him bring her in the house.” Matt states smugly. 

“He slept in the garage with her and Allura. It's fucking freezing.” Keith groaned. 

“They slept in your garage?” Lotor asked his face puckered. 

“Yes. The siblings were very adamant about the poor thing being left alone.” Thace said carefully. “They are very attached to the creature.”

“I'm just surprised. When I grew up with Allura she didn't come off as such a girl who would be willing to make such accommodations for an animal.” 

“The Allura you knew is not the same then as the one we know.” Matt spoke clearly and definitely. “Our Allura is very caring of those close to her, or who those people find to be important to them.”

“I meant no insult, it was merely my own perception of her from years prior.” Lotor clarified.

“Can we just drop this subject. I'm not keen on you talking about Lance or Allura in any way familiar.” Keith bluntly cut into the conversation. Giving Lotor a hard stare, though without his usual heat. Just mostly exhaustion. 

“Very well, what kind of deal we're you hoping for?” Lotor asked back to business.

“Due to just wanting to pass on the headache. 50/50.” Keith jerked his head and Matt quickly pulled out their contract sliding it over to Narti. Narti skimmed it before passing it to Lotor. “I covered initial costs, along with… recovery.” He ignored Matt and Ezor’s snorts of laughter. While Zenthrid just curled her lip up in a sneer. “Straight 50/50. No headaches or drawn out receipts.”

“Hm, you do realize most transactions of this sort are 25/75 after costs?” Lotor hummed looking up from the paper.

“Yes, we do however we would like a lower paper trail …” Thace started.

“And less contact.” Keith cut in. 

“We are prepared to take a lower receiver, as this was a less than well planned out venture. To lower risk.” Thace finished professionally.

“Very well, as seeing that the Galra family benefits from such with a higher premium for their services I have no qualms with such terms.” Lotor gave a curt nod to that for his attempt at tact. “Do you wish to process the transaction through the payroll of your temp service?”

“Yes, be sure to forward the dates that will cover it to myself, Thace or the Holt's. Along with who's over time hours you are inflating for it.” Keith said with another sip of his drink.

“And how long will you allow for us to stretch the payments?” Lotor asked while skimming the contract.” 

“2 years. I don't want it drawing attention. Small bumps of overtime over multiple employees.”

“Very well.” Lotor looked over to check Narti’s notes on her computer. “I'll be sure to make sure book keeping and bills payable is carefully notified and monitored. If you do not mind me adding to business for this meeting, I do have a small subject to address myself, to keep these meetings few and far between.”

“Go ahead.” Keith shrugged. 

Lotor took a sip of his drink before continuing. “Since you haven't visited one of my evening clubs in a while, I hadn't a chance to bring up my issue prior.” Lotor teased, knowing full well why Shiro and Keith had stopped attending his brothels. “However, I'm sure you heard about Prorok’s attempts to skim my father by cutting product.”

“Yes, we did. It also nearly caused an incident between our people as we were accused of supplying inferior and tampered product.” Thace stated grimly. 

“Yes, my apologies for that as well as testing quickly sorted out where the break in quality was coming from. However, it was not before I lost some very fruitful merchandise.” Lotor stated curtly.

“How many producers did you lose?” Keith asked.

“10 in total 6 overdoses. 2 arrests, 1 suicide, and one murder by customer.” Lotor gave his report clinically. “I'm in need of some quick replacements.”

“The next shipment is not scheduled for a few more months.” Keith gave his initial reaction from memory. Matt was quick to boot up his computer and get out notes. “January. Those stupid boxing days cause a bit of delay.”

“Yes, and I have many of client who wish not to spend the holidays alone. Which is why I was hoping you'd be able to supply a few of your people entermentally. 7 girls, 3 boys two of which I'd prefer to be twinks.” Lotor took a report from Axca before continuing. “At least one blonde and one red head. Besides imbursement if you get volunteers I'd contribute a large portion to their back payment if that will help you reallocate people.” He took time to enjoy a few more sips of Brandy while the other three went over reports on Matt's computer. 

Keith finally looked up at Lotor. “Due to risk and notice, I need 1 month and a 8 percent markup of usual costs. However half costs will be returned for the return of my merchandise. If either they do not work out or should they become a flight risk, or we can swap for equal value when the new shipment arrives. If you find this group lacking.”

“I can agree to those terms. I will have paper work over by tomorrow for the deal.” With that Lotor signed his copy of the earlier contract passing it over and Keith returning one with his own signature.

“Pleasure doing business with you Lotor. Now please get the hell out of my house.” Keith said with a shit eating grin as Thace scowled at him openly. 

Axca gathered up the diamonds and Narti the documents for them to take while Lotor stood and smiled devilishly at his cousin who stood to shake his hand and see him out. “Of course. We don't wish to over stay our welcome. This has been a surprisingly pleasant and fruitful meeting. Albeit a bumpy start. I'm glad you called and extended the offer of a meeting.”

“Yeah don't get to use to it. I still hate the sight of you.” Keith said leading Lotor and his people to the front door. 

“I'm sure at some point the feeling will be mutual. Till then however good day.” Lotor said as he made his leave to his car. 

“And good riddance.” Keith said shutting the door behind him. Letting out a long sigh.

“That went well.” Matt said carefully eyeing his boss.

“Yes, as well as a bull in a China shop.” Thace said bitterly. “You could at least pretend to have listened to one of my lessons.”

“I think you meant as good as a cow in a sitting room.” Matt snickered.

Keith shoved a finger in Matt's face. “Keep it up and you'll be on shit detail.” Matt clamped his mouth shut hard enough to clack his teeth. Keith followed up by dragging both hands down his face from hair line to under his chin. “Now to deal with that mess with the fucking cow.” As Keith headed to the back of the house to hopefully find his boyfriend and said animal out back in the yard. 

“Don't let Lance hear you talk like that. She's your daughter now you know.” Matt snickered.

“That's it you are on shit detail from now till the damn thing is outside.” Keith screamed over his shoulder to Matt ignoring the man's squawks. 

Thace just groaned and rubbed his own eyes. “I'm going to need another drink.”


	2. Hot link to art work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links to art for the story by the great Taytei on tumblr

<http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/176410176936/two-flat-colored-commissions-for-metalotaku-da-and>

http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/176410176936/two-flat-colored-commissions-for-metalotaku-da-and

http://taytei.tumblr.com/


End file.
